"Ship's Log - Bountiful Mane" (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "Ship's Log - Bountiful Mane." It is a log kept by a ship's captain and details how he came to lose his ship. Captain's Log 27: The seas have been calm for the past several days. I'm glad I thought of bringing along extra water. I can't say I've seen the ocean this calm in the past several years I've been plying the seas. If the winds don't pick up soon, I won't be able to get this shipment to the Far Seas HQ in time. Blasted wind! Captain's Log 34: Passed by a small island today. Looked like there were some people still living there. Must have been living there forever, because the seas haven't been this calm in hundreds of years. Or so the bards say. Captain's Log 39: Got another shipment the Far Seas wants me to pass along. I don't know what it is these guys are up to, but they pay well enough that I'm not going to ask any questions. Got an odd warning from one of the Taskmasters, too. Said to watch the skies and sail away from anything flying in the air. Must've been dipping into their own rum. Captain's Log 42: I don't know what the heck that thing was, but I sure as heck saw it on the horizon. If I knew that I hadn't taken a swig from Cookie's special brew since two days ago, I'd say I was seeing things. It was huge and sure wasn't no bird. Were I drunk, I'd almost say it looked like one of the dragons in those stories the bards tell. Captain's Log 44: Spotted it again. I'm positive it was one of those dragons them bards talk about, but it was a lot smaller than they say those things are. I'm having the navigator turn the opposite direction to be sure it doesn't spot us. I'm beginning to get spooked. Captain's Log 46: It was no use. The thing was like something straight out of my nightmares! No matter how much the bards exaggerated about how big they were, they got one thing right! It flew right over the ship and breathed fire right down onto the sails. We were able to put out the fire, but we don't have enough canvas to make any new sails. I fear we will be dead in the waters for as long as we have water. Then we'll just be dead. Captain's Log 48: I think I'm going to start believing in that Prexus god again, because it could only be called a miracle as to what happened. Another merchant ship came sailing by and responded to our signals of help. We're now on board the Beautiful Lady, captained by Draik Varlos. To make matters better, he's lookin' for some work! I've offered to show him where the Far Seas HQ is in exchange for bringing us there. (Former) Captain's Log 50: We should be there in a manner of days. Draik Varlos has told me about the beast that destroyed my ship. Says it was called a Drakota and that it wasn't a Dragon. Says they're a bit common from where he comes from and knows how to avoid the things. Gave me a few tips on what shipping lanes aren't safe, so I can always avoid the monstrosities. (Former) Captain's Log 58: Introduced Captain Varlos to the Duke. Both him and the Duke hit it off right from the start. Varlos and his crew are now going to sail exclusively for the Far Seas. Since I don't have a ship, I've offered my services to Draik, but he turned me down saying that he has more than enough people to look after. I guess I can understand. Captain's Log 290: Been assigned to a new ship, this one ferrying refugees from the Isle of to that grand city. On my first voyage out, I was giving passage to a refugee who says they were saved by Draik Varlos! That captain sure has a string of bad luck, I tell you! Should've listened to his own advice, like me, or else he wouldn't keep running into those Drakota all the time! Credits